


Just Lie Down And Sleep

by pressuredrightnow



Series: Swan Queen Week [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/F, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Swan  Queen Week July 2015 - day one: bed sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Lie Down And Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm late. This is my first time joining so it took a lot of courage. All mistakes are mine.

Emma paced in front of the small fire that is lit inside the tree cubby hole Regina called her home. It’s a gigantic, hollowed out trunk of a tree that fell over and happened to be able to accommodate a few people inside. She’s been antsy for a while now, her mind coming up with a few _what-if_ scenarios while her other two companions slept the night away. What if Regina bailed while they’re asleep? What if they’re too late to stop the wedding and Hook really died? What if Regina’s interference doesn’t undo Isaac’s story?

“Can you, please, stop walking and just sit down for a minute?” Regina’s obviously annoyed voice snapped Emma out of her musings. She whipped around to look at the brunette lying on a layered weaved straw, the top half covered by one of her fluffy vest, as her bed.

“Sorry, I can’t help it,” she whispered back while looking at Henry, who’s lying on a simple hammock at the side, making sure that Regina’s complaint didn’t wake him. She sat on the tree stump just beside the fire and leaned back on the table, a sigh escaping her lips.

“Take a break, you’ve been awake since… I don’t know, since you escaped your tower?”

“I never really slept, actually. I can’t with all the information I know and I can’t do anything about it but scream and thrash as loud as I could, hoping someone will hear me. Now I’m out and I still can’t do anything, I can’t stop thinking about how everything will be ruined and I’m afraid that it will be because I failed to stop it.”

“Emma,” Regina said as she propped herself up to lean on the rough wall of her home, she looked at the blonde, taking in her appearance. Her hair was messily tied into a pony tail, her clothes were obviously stolen somewhere because they don’t sell any of those kind nearby, she’s also surprised that it fit the blonde perfectly. Her face looked kind of pale, but she’d been locked up in a tower for years so that’s that, her cheekbones more prominent than usual, though she doesn’t know why she felt it was not normal was a mystery to her, and her eyes were bloodshot from days of sleep deprivation. She just looked… tired, and Regina had the urge to soothe the woman until she falls asleep.

“It’s not your job to save everyone,” she said, “you might have been called the _savior_ in your realm and maybe you did save their lives, but you’re still a human being not a divine one. You feel things the same way they do and their expectations from you triples those feelings, and you do not deserve that,” Regina furrowed as she stopped her speech which left Emma to stare at the slowly dying flame beside her. She doesn’t know this woman yet she said those things as if she knew what she went through. Sure, she’s wanted now and her people expecting her to save them from the Evil Queen, but it just doesn’t match up with what the woman went through.

Emma doesn’t seem to notice her sudden break, her eyes stared at the fire, unblinking. Regina felt a yawn coming up and tried her best to hide it from the woman.

“I think you should sleep, take a nap. Just close your eyes, don’t worry, I won’t bail on you two,” she doesn’t include that even though she wanted to leave them something inside her told her to stay. And that confused the hell out of her.

“I can’t,” Emma stubbornly refused and Regina rolled her eyes. The blonde’s eyes were practically unblinking now, she’s just staring at random things inside her home.

Regina took the first step and stoop up, she unfolded her weaved bed, so it can accommodate two, and walked towards Emma. The blonde’s eyes trailed from her boot to Regina’s bare foot before going up to her face.

“You need to rest, just for tonight, before we leave for the wedding tomorrow,” she offered her hand and waited for Emma to take it. She wished the woman would take it so she can return to her interrupted sleep, as she liked to tell herself at that moment.

“I… I can’t, I want to but I can’t”

“Yes, you can. Here,” Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her up to her feet, which was not hard at all considering the woman’s already drained from her adventures that day, “you lie there, just rest your body and close your eyes.”

“But Regina, I-“

“You will do it the easy way or the hard way?” Regina raised a brow at her, her voice reminded Emma of the strict mayor slash mother back in her own universe. She’s basically Henry who doesn’t want to go to sleep and Regina’s forcing her to.

She sighed, admitting defeat. She will lose even if she resist so she’s just going to save herself the trouble of being scolded and mocked at. She sat down on the straw bed, looking at Regina as she slowly lowered herself and resting her back on the slightly soft padding. And as if on cue, her shoulders sagged and her head felt like a ton, she groaned at the sudden pain that shot across her back at the sudden relief her shoulders and back got when she lied down. Though her body quickly surrendered to the comfort of Regina’s straw bed and fluffy pillow, her mind continued its assault on her, keeping her eyes open despite the weight of it. She wanted to stand up and continued pacing, maybe drink something stronger than water, and wait until the morning comes. She would fight Regina if she tries to stop her.

She felt Regina lie next to her and Emma already braced her hands on the ground to push herself up, her muscles protesting at the work they’re forced to do.

“Don’t,” Regina’s voice said close to her ear, very close in fact.

Emma froze for a second as Regina’s arms draped over her waist and the other stroking her hair in a soothing manner. The brunette continued to do this for a few minutes until she felt Emma relax under her touch, she even scooted closer to her and Regina gladly pulled her in and tightened her embrace.

This should be weird for her, she doesn’t know this woman at all and she just met her this afternoon and now they’re snuggling like petulant child and a mother, comforting the woman so she could fall asleep. This is all new to her, like taking care of a child that doesn’t want to sleep. Comforting him from nightmares by stroking his hair gently and humming random tunes to ease him back to sleep. All this motherly act she’s doing right now, this should be foreign not her but it isn’t. It felt natural.

She looked at Henry’s sleeping figure on the hammock. Maybe there’s truth in his words. Maybe she’s really his mother.

She shook her head at the thought. Silly.

The sudden nudge at her stomach reminded her of the blonde so she looked at her and smiled when she saw her already asleep, her mouth slightly open and a light snore can be heard. Her arms were already limp which dropped on her sides, the right one trapped between her and Emma. She continued touching her hair even though the blonde already went to dreamland, she just liked touching it and she doesn’t know why. Just one of the weird things she knew or want but doesn’t know why.

“Sweet dreams,” she whispered and let herself leave a gentle kiss on the top of Emma’s head.

 


End file.
